Le Coeur a ses Raisons
by Leilani972 - Supergirl971
Summary: Leah et Jacob sont des amis d'enfance qui détestent les compagnons de l'un et de l'autre. A quelques jours du mariage de Leah, une évènement bouleversera les deux couples. Alors que Jacob est prêt à suivre son coeur,Leah en fera-t-elle de même ? AH.
1. Chapter 1

– **Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu un mal fou à me dépêtrer de ma mère !**

– **T'en fait pas pour ça ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir…** sourit Jacob en se levant pour lui faire la bise.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit en face de lui.

– **Moi aussi… Bon sang ! Qui aurait cru qu'un mariage serait aussi difficile à préparer ! Entre le fleuriste, les essayages, les changements de dernière minute, ma mère qui me colle et les parents de Paul qui croient que mon mariage devrait être aussi clinquant qu'une fête de la jet-set… En plus, ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas vus ? Une ? Deux semaines ?**

– **Une semaine et cinq jours…** précisa le jeune homme spontanément.

Leah ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que son meilleur ami comptait lui aussi les jours depuis leur dernier rendez-vous. Il lui avait atrocement manqué durant les jours précédents, mais elle se gardait bien de le lui faire remarquer.

– **Il était temps qu'on passe un moment ensemble ! T'as un truc de prévu, après le restaurant ? On pourrait aller se faire un cinoche ou un bowling…**

– **Bonne idée, autant profiter des jours qu'il te restent parce qu'après ça m'étonnerait que Paul veuille te partager avec moi…**

– **Tu crois sincèrement que je changerai mes habitudes parce que je serai mariée ?** renifla Leah.

– **Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sur. Tu auras beau dire, le mariage change toujours quelque chose.** bougonna Jacob.

– **Combien de fois est-ce qu'il va falloir que je te répète que de mon côté, ça ne changera absolument rien ? Paul ne m'empêchera pas de te voir. Il n'a pas réussi avant, et s'il essaye de le faire, tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne le laisserai pas faire…**

– **Ouais… Tu es vraiment décidée à sauter le pas alors ?**

– **Oui ! Ça fait deux ans qu'on vit ensemble, c'est la suite logique des choses, non ?**

– **Pas si cette personne n'est pas faite pour toi.**

Le visage de Leah se ferma aussitôt.

– **Ne recommence pas, Black. On en a déjà parlé et tu sais ce que j'en pense…**

– **C'est vrai. J'avais oublié que mon avis t'importe peu sur ce coup.** dit-il, amer.

– **C'est faux et tu le sais !** répliqua-t-elle. **Seulement, si je devais t'écouter, je serais encore vieille fille à 31 ans ! Et puis, questions conseils non suivis, t'en tiens aussi une couche, avec Miss Hansaplast 2006 !**

– **Ça n'a rien a voir et puis ne l'appelle pas comme ça !**

– **Rien à voir, hein ? **sourcilla Leah. **Rappelle-moi qui a décidé d'emménager avec la fille la plus insipide du monde, il y a trois ans ?**

– **Premièrement, Bella n'est pas insipide et deuxièmement entre s'installer et se marier y'a une sacrée différence !**

– **Oh, mais je ne doute pas que si elle t'implorait de l'épouser, tu n'hésiterais pas !**

– **C'est faux, mais de toute façon, je vois pas ce qui me retiendrait d'accepter à présent !**

Leah, qui jusque là le fusillait du regard, tressaillit à ces mots avant de soupirer lourdement et de baisser la tête.

– **Tu parles comme si… Comme si tu t'attendais à ce que je laisse tout tomber parce que tu n'aimes pas Paul, alors que de ton côté… Laisse tomber…**

– **Je n'ai pas envie de laisser tomber, Leah… Tu peux encore changer d'avis, ce type n'est pas celui qu'il te faut et au fond de toi, je suis sur que tu le sais…**

– **Écoute, des mecs comme Paul, aussi attentionné et gentil, même s'il a un caractère de merde, on n'en rencontre pas tous les jours. Le seul qui m'ait marqué autant est juste en face de moi, et comme la place de meilleur ami est déjà prise…** rigola-t-elle nerveusement avant d'ancrer son regard à celui de Jacob.** Il me rend heureuse, Jake… Et je ne veux pas passer à côté d'une chance de l'être encore longtemps…**

– **Mais…** Il s'arrêta avant de dire une bêtise et finit par soupirer en détournant le regard. **Je te souhaite d'être heureuse dans ce cas…**

– **Hé…** souffla-t-elle en lui prenant la main. **Tu restes le premier, tu le sais, ça ?**

– **Je sais…** murmura-t-il en regardant leurs mains jointes avec une petite moue, comme s'il souffrait de ce contact.

– **Bon ! Et si on mangeait ?** suggéra la jeune femme en feignant l'entrain, alors que cette discussion lui brisait le cœur en réalité. **Je meurs de faim !**

Jacob ne répondit rien et s'empara simplement de la carte, n'arrivant pas à être aussi bon acteur qu'elle. Leah essaya de changer de sujet en évoquant quelques unes de leurs aventures d'enfance, espérant faire sourire son meilleur ami en lui rappelant leurs bêtises.

Jacob essaya de se prêter au jeu, mais elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas ça. Plus l'échéance approchait et moins il arrivait à penser à autre qu'à Leah épousant et fondant une famille avec Paul. Il détestait ce type, c'était viscéral, alors imaginer sa meilleure amie avec lui et des mini Paul tout autour lui était tout bonnement insupportable.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour voir un sourire sur ta sale tronche, hein ?** le taquina-t-elle soudain. **Tu veux que je me désape devant tout le monde ?**

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées et esquissa un sourire qui n'atteignait pas son regard.

– **Pas la peine d'en arriver jusque là, quoi que ça ne me déplairait pas dans l'intimité, comme au bon vieux temps…**

Leah manqua de s'étouffer avec une bouchée de son hamburger.

– **Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es nostalgique, tout d'un coup ?**

– **Ça se pourrait…** répondit-il simplement en la fixant.

– **J'y crois pas ! Pourtant, c'est toi qui a décidé qu'on ne devrait plus jamais en parler !** marmonna-t-elle, le regard noir.

– **C'est vrai, mais j'avoue que ça me manque parfois…** _Pour ne pas dire tout le temps…_

Leah déposa son hamburger et repoussa son plat. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à incendier Jacob, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, coupant alors toute envie de la jeune femme de s'emporter.

– **Tu devrais répondre, c'est peut-être ton fiancé adoré ! **railla-t-il.

Leah le fusilla du regard avant de décrocher.

– **Quoi ? **grogna-t-elle, furibonde.

– **Mademoiselle Clearwater ?**

– **Si c'est pour un abonnement à je ne sais quel magazine, je ne suis pas intéressée,** claqua sèchement la jeune femme.

– **Non, je… C'est le secrétariat de la mairie. Le service état-civil, plus exactement…**

– **Oh ! Je suis désolée, je croyais… Attendez… Il y a un problème ?** s'inquiéta Leah.

– **Hum… Plus ou moins… Nous avons effectué une dernière vérification de toutes les pièces que vous nous avez fournies et nous avons trouvé une irrégularité…**

– **Une irrégularité ?** bredouilla-t-elle.

– **Eh bien, il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas en mesure de célébrer votre mariage…**

Le cœur de Leah manqua un battement et elle se décomposa littéralement. Jacob qui était amusé par sa réaction commença a s'inquiéter en voyant son expression.

– **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** souffla-t-il.

– **Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas annuler le mariage maintenant !** s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée, en ignorant son meilleur ami. **On… On a déjà tout préparé et on est à trois jours de la cérémonie !**

– **Je sais bien, mais malheureusement, à moins de nous fournir une preuve de votre bonne foi, nous…**

– **Une preuve de notre bonne foi ? Mais enfin, on vous a donné toute la paperasse dont vous aviez besoin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?**

– **Vous avez oublié de nous apporté le certificat de divorce…**

– **De divorce ?** répéta Leah, incrédule. **Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous ? Ni Paul ni moi n'avons été mariés auparavant !** s'emporta-t-elle. **Écoutez, je… J'appelle mon fiancé immédiatement et nous venons régler le problème immédiatement ! **

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de la secrétaire, elle raccrocha et composa le numéro de Paul.

– **Oui ma chérie ?** sourit ce dernier en décrochant.

– **Il faut qu'on aille à la mairie et tout de suite !** intima Leah, affolée.

– **Pourquoi ? Qu'est qui y'a ?** s'inquiéta-t-il tout a coup.

– **J'en sais rien ! La secrétaire a dû se shooter à je ne sais quoi, parce qu'ils refusent de nous marier sous prétexte qu'il manquerait un certificat de divorce ! Tu ne t'es pas marié avant, rassure-moi !**

– **Non, jamais, je te l'aurais dit sans quoi ! Il doit y avoir une erreur…**

– **C'est ce que je pense aussi ! Mais je ne veux pas laisser traîner cette histoire. Je vais demander à Jake s'il peut m'emmener à la mairie, et on se retrouve là-bas, d'accord ?**

– **Jacob ? Tu es avec lui ?**

– **Écoute, c'est pas le moment de me faire un caca nerveux,** gronda-t-elle. **Je t'ai prévenu que je passerai la journée avec lui, si possible, et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire une fois cette histoire réglée !**

Paul marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de lui dire à toute à l'heure, puis de raccrocher.

– **C'est quoi cette histoire de certificat de divorce ?** s'enquit Jacob.

Leah soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et se prit la tête entre les mains.

– **J'en sais fichtrement rien… avoua-t-elle. Mais ils disent qu'on en a besoin si on veut se marier, sans quoi, tout est à l'eau…**

Jacob retint difficilement un sourire de satisfaction.

– **Comment se fait-il que Paul t'ait caché un truc comme ça et surtout comment il a pu être assez con pour oublier les papiers alors qu'il va se marier dans trois jours ?**

– **Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas marié avant et je le crois ! Alors retiens-toi de faire la danse de la victoire et amène-moi à la mairie avant que je ne fasse une crise de nerfs, s'il te plaît !** rétorqua Leah, mauvaise.

– **Ça va, ça va, allons-y.** s'exclama-t-il en se levant et en laissant quelques billets sur la table.

Leah ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le trajet, bien trop stressée par cette histoire à la mairie. Elle avait misé énormément sur son mariage avec Paul et elle savait que sa famille attendait également beaucoup de cette union. Paul était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bon parti. Il n'était pas riche, mais il avait une position intéressante au sein de son entreprise. Leah s'en fichait, évidemment, mais le fait de pouvoir voir la fierté dans les yeux de sa mère lorsque celle-ci parlait de son futur gendre et de la vie de sa fille - qui auparavant passait son temps à la décevoir - lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de vouloir que ce mariage ait lieu.

– **Tu sais, c'est pas si grave si ton mariage est repoussé… **dit Jacob en rompant le silence.

– **Tu te fiches de moi ? s'insurgea Leah. Tu sais combien ça va me coûter de repousser la date du mariage ? La location de la salle, le traiteur, le fleuriste ? Non, non non non. On se mariera vendredi, comme prévu.**

Jacob reporta son attention sur la route afin qu'elle ne voit pas la tristesse dans son regard.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent finalement à la mairie et à peine Jacob garé, Leah se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle chercha Paul dans le hall et se précipita dans ses bras une fois qu'elle l'eut repéré.<p>

– **Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar et que tout ça va bientôt s'arranger… J'en ai besoin…** l'implora-t-elle.

– **Ça va aller, t'en fait pas. On va régler cette histoire et se marier comme prévu,** lui assura-t-il avant de se raidir en apercevant Jacob derrière elle. **Salut Black.** lança-t-il froidement.

– **Lahote,** répondit pareillement Jacob les mains dans les poches.

– **Merci de m'avoir amené ma fiancée.**

– **Pas de quoi, **se força a répondre Jacob, malgré son envie de lui arracher la langue.

– **Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, Leah et moi on va régler ça ensemble. **

– **Je préfère rester si ça ne te gêne pas, histoire de soutenir ma meilleure amie et de me rendre utile si possible,** rétorqua Jacob, mécontent du ton autoritaire employé par celui qu'il considérait comme son rival.

– **Ça suffit, vous deux !** tonna Leah, agacée, en se détachant de son fiancé. **Jacob reste ici, Paul. J'ai dit que je passerai la journée avec lui et je doute que tu aies envie de m'emmener chez lui une fois qu'on aura terminé, alors c'est réglé.**

– **Parfait ! Et si vous alliez voir de quoi il s'agit à présent ?** intervint Jacob, un petit sourire triomphant à l'attention de Paul.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard avant d'entraîner sa fiancée vers les services de l'état civil.

– **Je suis Paul Lahote, et voici ma fiancée Leah Clearwater. Nous sommes venus parler à un responsable,** claqua Paul en arrivant à l'accueil.

– **Oh, le mariage de vendredi ! Ma collègue m'a prévenue que vous passeriez… Vous avez rapporté le certificat de divorce ?**

– **Le certif - Écoutez, comme je l'ai signalé à votre collègue, on n'a jamais été mariés !** s'énerva Leah, à bout de nerfs. **Il s'agit d'une monumentale erreur !**

– **Navrée de vous contredire mademoiselle, mais vous êtes bel et bien mariée d'après nos registres…** expliqua la jeune femme.

– **Moi ? C'est impossible !** hoqueta Leah en secoua frénétiquement la tête pendant que Paul la dévisageait avec incrédulité. **Non, Paul ! Je te jure que je ne me suis jamais mariée ! Il doit y avoir une autre Leah Clearwater qui… Laissez-moi voir ce fichu papier !**

La secrétaire lui tendit le document avec un regard désolé.

– **C'est n'importe quoi…** grommela-t-elle en commençant à examiner longuement le certificat de mariage. **Quand je retrouverai la personne qui…**

Alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le nom de son supposé époux, elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Elle blêmit et laissa retomber le papier, abasourdie.

– **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?** demanda Paul en saisissant la feuille avant de l'examiner à son tour.

Le jeune homme se raidit brusquement et une rage sans borne l'envahit. Il balança la feuille et tourna tout à coup les talons en marchant d'un pas décidé vers Jacob qui patientait gentiment dans le hall.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A : Un grand merci à Lili-pity, twilight33, clocloe, sarah0406, Scribitur Ad Narrandum, choupinette et Cara Malfoy pour vos reviews ! On espère que la suite vous plaira !  
>Bonne lecture à vous et à très vite !<br>Leilani & Supergirl.

* * *

><p>– <strong>Espèce d'enfoiré…<strong>

Le sang de Leah se glaça en voyant son fiancé s'éloigner et elle s'empressa de le suivre, soudain affolée. Elle parvint à le rattraper et lui saisit l'avant bras pour l'arrêter.

– **Paul, non ! Je sais que tu es en colère, mais…**

Paul se dégagea d'un geste brusque sans tenir compte de sa remarque. Jacob fronça les sourcils et eut à peine le temps de sortir les mains de ses poches qu'il reçut un violent coup de poing sur le nez. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre et il tituba en se tenant le visage devant la violence de l'attaque.

– **Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? **s'écria Jacob le nez et les mains en sang.

– **Bon sang, Paul ! T'avais pas à le frapper !** s'énerva Leah en se positionnant près de son ami. **Ça va, Jacob ?** reprit-elle plus doucement.

– **Non ça va pas ! J'ai le nez cassé à cause de ce crétin !** répondit Jacob.

– **Tu mériterais que je te casse tous tes os un a un ! **rétorqua Paul, ivre de rage.

– **Ah oui ? Alors viens, qu'on règle ça !** s'emporta Jacob en commençant à s'approcher.

Leah s'interposa entre eux, le visage impassible.

– **Va te calmer dehors pendant que je règle ça, chéri…** dit-elle à l'attention de Paul, sans quitter Jacob des yeux.

Jacob eut une moue de dégoût à cette appellation tandis que Paul acquiesçait, non sans lancer un regard froid et plein de mépris vers le meilleur ami de Leah avant de s'éclipser.

– **J'arrive pas a croire que tu veuilles épouser un type pareil…** grinça Jacob en s'essuyant dans sa chemise déjà tachée de sang.

Le masque de la jeune femme tomba et, sans crier gare, elle saisit Jacob par le col et lui donna un violent coup de genou dans les parties intimes.

Jacob étouffa un cri et se plia en deux en se tenant l'entre-jambes, le souffle coupé.

– **Estime-toi heureux que je ne l'aie pas laissé en finir avec toi…** cracha-t-elle venimeusement en lui balançant le certificat de mariage au visage avant de s'asseoir su le banc, attendant ses explications.

Jacob mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre du coup bas de Leah, mais y parvint finalement avec des exercices de respiration. D'une main, il sait la feuille et explora le contenu du regard avant de comprendre la colère de ses assaillants.

– **Qu'est-ce que… On… On est mariés ?** questionna-t-il en la regardant d'un air complètement ahuri.

– **A Las Vegas, Black ! Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Tu m'avais juré qu'il ne s'était rien passé de grave !** rugit-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

– **Mais c'est ce que je pensais ! Le seul truc grave dont je me souvienne ce sont nos tatouages respectifs, mais c'est tout !**

– **Eh bien, on dirait qu'on s'est lâchés bien plus qu'on ne le pensait…** ironisa Leah. **J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait pu faire ça…**

– **Et c'est pour ça que tu as cru bon de me mettre un coup de genou dans les valseuses ?** s'énerva Jacob, furieux contre la réaction de la jeune femme.

– **Non. C'est parce que je pensais que tu étais au courant, vu l'énergie que tu employais à me faire renoncer à mon mariage avec Paul…** répondit-elle, étrangement calme. **Maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, on va pouvoir voir comment résoudre ce petit contretemps.**

– **Ce petit contretemps ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles notre mariage ?**

– **Et comment tu veux que je l'appelle ? Je ne m'en souviens pas ! La seule chose dont je me rappelle de Las Vegas, c'est l'énorme gueule de bois que je me suis payée et qui nous a obligés à partir un jour plus tard que prévu !**

– **Tu ne te dis pas que peut-être on s'est mariés en connaissance de cause, avant d'être trop ivres ?** insista Jacob, exaspéré que l'idée de se marier avec lui soit prise de cette manière par Leah.

Leah le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

– **Bien sûr ! Toi, le phobique de l'engagement, celui qui a rompu notre deal parce qu'il avait la trouille qu'on n'assume pas un éventuel changement dans notre relation, tu aurais accepté de m'épouser en connaissance de cause !** railla Leah en secouant la tête. **T'es un marrant, toi !**

Jacob eut envie de protester encore, mais au lieu de ça, il secoua la tête d'un air dépité en abandonnant la feuille sur le banc près d'elle avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

– **Où vas-tu ?** s'affola Leah en se précipitant à sa poursuite.

– **A l'hôpital. J'en ai marre de perdre mon temps.**

La jeune femme réalisa alors que son fiancé avait blessé Jacob et fut submergée par la honte en prenant conscience de l'égoïsme dont elle avait fait preuve.

– **File-moi tes clés, je t'y emmène moi-même. Tu ne devrais pas prendre la route comme ça…**

– **C'est bon, je suis un grand garçon. Va retrouver ton cher et tendre et fiche moi la paix.**

Le cœur de Leah se serra vivement.

– **C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que je te fiche la paix ?** insista-t-elle dans un souffle.

Jacob sembla hésiter, mais aperçut Paul au loin accoudé contre sa voiture.

– **C'est ce que tu as commencé à faire de toute façon, pour ce que ça changerait…**

– **Très bien… **murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. **Envoie-moi la note du pressing et du médecin…**

A ces mots, elle tourna les talons et retourna à l'intérieur de la mairie, ignorant les appels de son fiancé, qui lança de nouveau un regard meurtrier à celui qui avait épousé celle qu'il aimait.

Jacob l'ignora superbement en montant dans son véhicule et démarra en trombe pour aller se faire soigner.

* * *

><p>Après plus d'une heure passée aux urgences à attendre, Jacob fut finalement soigné et il pût rentrer chez lui avec une ordonnance de puissants antalgiques pour la douleur. C'est épuisé et encore un peu énervé contre Paul mais aussi contre Leah qu'il arriva chez lui. Heureusement, Bella n'était pas encore rentrée, car il n'avait absolument envie de lui expliquer tout de suite pourquoi il était blessé.<p>

A peine avait-il retiré sa chemise ensanglantée qu'il fut dérangé par la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée. Il alla ouvrir, bien décidé à renvoyer l'intrus quand il se figea, surpris.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?**

– **Je viens faire la paix… J'ai apporté de la tarte aux pommes et de la glace aux noisettes !** s'empressa de rajouter Leah en montrant deux sacs tout en arborant une moue contrite.

– **Tu sais comment m'amadouer…** soupira-t-il en la laissant passer.

La jeune femme pénétra dans le salon, légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle détestait avoir à s'excuser, mais elle savait qu'elle avait dépassé les limites avec son ami et elle se devait de le faire car elle ne supportait pas d'être brouillée avec lui.

– **Comment va ton nez ?** s'enquit-elle en allant déposer les sac à la cuisine et préparer de quoi les manger à deux.

– **Ça va mieux avec les médocs… **répondit-il en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le canapé.

– **Je suis désolée… Pour tout…** souffla-t-elle en lui tendant une assiette avec une part de tarte et un peu de glace, ainsi qu'une cuiller. **J'aurais pas dû réagir de cette manière…**

Jacob ne répondit rien en récupérant le tout, bien décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

– **Je vais pas me chercher d'excuses, j'ai merdé…** poursuivit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. **J'ai pensé qu'à moi sur ce coup et… C'était vraiment nul de ma part… Est-ce que tu vas dire quelque chose ou je dois te lécher les pieds pour que tu me pardonnes ?**

– **Ça devrait suffire…** dit-il après quelques secondes de silence avant d'ajouter avec plus de hargne. **N'empêche ton mec m'en doit une et fiancé ou pas, je vais pas me gêner pour lui casser quelque chose.**

– **Mets-toi à sa place, vieux…** soupira Leah. **Comment tu réagirais si tu apprenais du jour au lendemain que Bella était mariée avec… Je sais pas moi… Tiens, Edward Cullen !**

– **Je me fiche de ce qu'il a pu ressentir ! Il m'a frappé, alors crois moi, je compte bien lui renvoyer l'ascenseur !** grogna Jacob avant de grimacer en touchant son nez encore très sensible.

– **Évite simplement de le faire en ma présence… Et fais-le de préférence après le mariage, ça fera tâche sur les photos, sinon…**

Tandis qu'elle prononçait ces paroles, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Jacob.

– **On est mariés, alors il aura largement le temps d'en guérir avant que le mariage ait lieu, je me trompe ?**

Leah fronça les sourcils en dévisageant son… Mari.

– **Mon mariage avec Paul est dans trois jours… **lui rappela-t-elle.

– **Parce que tu crois pouvoir divorcer dans ce laps de temps ?** sourit Jacob, amusé.

– **Non, mais je compte bien faire annuler le mariage !** répondit-elle, soudain agacée par l'attitude de Jacob. **Paul a pris contact avec son avocat et tout sera réglé dès demain !**

– **Si tu le dis… **dit-il d'un air faussement détaché alors que son idée prenait forme.

– **Jacob Black…** gronda-t-elle en sentant qu'il mijotait quelque chose. **Ne t'avise pas de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !**

– **Pourquoi je ferais ça ?** s'enquit-il innocemment.

– **J'en sais rien… Peut-être parce que tu détestes tellement Paul que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour l'emmerder ?**

– **Tu marqués un point,** reconnut-il.

– **Donc… Je peux compter sur toi, demain, chez le juge ? **demanda Leah en l'implorant du regard.

– **Je suis concerné, je serais convoqué de toute façon.**

– **C'est vrai…** concéda-t-elle. **En parlant de ça… J'apprécierais assez que tu n'en parles à personne… J'ai pas envie de donner à mes parents une raison supplémentaire de te détester…**

– **Tu es sûre sur c'est uniquement pour cette raison que tu ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite ?**

– **Pour quelle autre raison est-ce que je n'en parlerai pas ?** sourcilla-t-elle, perdue.

– **J'en sais rien, peut-être la honte que tu éprouves d'être mariée avec moi plutôt que ton parfait petit Paul.** ne pût-il s'empêcher de dire.

– **J'ai jamais eu honte de toi, Jake ! C'est toi qui…** répliqua-t-elle aussitôt avant de se reprendre. **Écoute, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis avant que je sache compter. On a souvent fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière, et il ne faut pas se voiler la face, ce mariage en fait partie. Pas parce qu'il n'était pas prémédité ou encore parce qu'on était bourrés quand on l'a fait… Mais tu te rends compte que ça fait 13 ans qu'on est mariés sans le savoir et que toi et moi sommes avec d'autres personnes avec qui on a des projets d'avenir ? T'imagines la réaction de Bella quand elle va savoir que JE suis ta femme ? T'as réfléchi à ça ?**

_Non, c'est vrai, mais je m'en contrefiche contrairement à toi… _pensa-t-il en détournant le regard.

Leah s'agenouilla devant lui et le força délicatement à la regarder.

– **On n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, et tu le sais… Sinon, tu n'aurais jamais décidé de rompre notre deal… Et je suis certaine que si tu avais été au courant à Vegas, tu te serais empressé de faire annuler le mariage dans les jours qui suivaient… On a eu notre moment à nous et on n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de tout gâcher en s'investissant davantage. Et maintenant, on est passés à autre chose. Mais je n'aurais jamais honte de ce que j'ai vécu avec toi, Jake. Jamais…**

Jacob aurait voulu lui dire qu'il regrettait sa décision et que jamais il n'aurait fait annuler leur mariage s'il en avait eu connaissance, mais la peur de la réaction de Leah le retint et il hocha simplement la tête.

La jeune femme lui sourit et lui caressa tendrement le visage avec de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue endolorie du jeune homme.

– **Maintenant, tu seras vraiment le premier en tout…** murmura-t-elle avant de se détacher de lui.

Dans un élan de spontanéité, Jacob l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa malgré la douleur que ce geste lui provoquait.

Leah, d'abord surprise par le geste de son ami, sentit son cœur se comprimer face aux flots de souvenirs que ce baiser déclenchait. Elle allait se laisser emporter par la nostalgie et succomber à l'étreinte de Jacob lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la clé tournant dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Elle se ressaisit et se dégagea de justesse de l'emprise du jeune homme.

– **Jacob, tu es là ? Je suis… Oh.. Bonsoir, Leah… Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir aujourd'hui… Ici…** bredouilla Bella.

– **Rassure-toi, je m'en vais,** informa sèchement l'intéressée en récupérant vivement son sac.

Jacob se leva à son tour, à la fois frustré et déçu que ce moment prenne fin avant même d'avoir commencé.

– **Je te raccompagne à ta voiture,** intervint-il, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de la retenir, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer.

– **Non, ça va aller… Je connais le chemin. On se voit demain… A plus, Black Swan !** lança Leah en détalant vers la sortie tout en essayant de cacher à quel point elle avait été troublée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Jacob la regarda s'en aller avant d'être ramené sur terre par la voix de Bella.

– **Que t'est-il arrivé ? **s'inquiéta-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

– **Rien d'important…**

– **Bien sûr que c'est important !** le contredit-elle. **Tu es blessé, Jacob !**

– **C'est rien je te dis, en plus je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !**

– **Très bien… **céda-t-elle, peu désireuse de l'énerver. **Je vais aller commencer à préparer le dîner…**

– **Je vais m'allonger pendant ce temps, je suis épuisé… **avoua-t-il en guise de demie vérité.

Bella le regarda s'en aller en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle ignorait qui avait infligé ça à son compagnon, mais elle aurait mis sa main à couper que Leah était à l'origine de son état, sans aucune hésitation.


	3. Chapter 3

Leah avait pris soin d'éviter les questions de Paul en rentrant de chez Jacob et était directement partie se coucher, mais elle ne put l'ignorer le lendemain matin, à son réveil. Elle lui fit savoir que Jacob viendrait chez le juge pour officialiser l'annulation de leur mariage, mais refusa qu'il l'accompagne de peur que les choses ne dégénèrent de nouveau entre les deux hommes.

De son coté, Jacob avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle Leah et lui étaient. Et si ce mariage n'était pas une erreur ? Après tout, il ne portait pas Paul dans son cœur et il pensait que Leah méritait d'être véritablement heureuse, alors s'il pouvait empêcher ou du moins retarder ce mariage, pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Il se prépara donc pour le rendez-vous avec le juge avec une toute nouvelle détermination.

Leah eut du mal à garder une attitude sereine en le voyant arriver. Le geste de la veille de Jacob l'avait profondément ébranlée, sûrement plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, mais elle craignait surtout que la situation se complique entre eux suite à cela. Elle le salua néanmoins comme d'habitude, en l'enlaçant rapidement.

– **Pas trop mal au nez ?**

– **Ça peut aller…** répondit-il encore troublé par son geste de la veille qui avait fait remonter tous les souvenirs.

– **Affaire numéro 6273; annulation du mariage de Monsieur et Madame Jacob Black !** déclara la greffière.

– **C'est à nous ! Ça fait bizarre de se faire appeler "Madame Jacob Black" ! **déclara Leah en ricanant nerveusement.

– **C'est vrai que c'est bizarre… Ça fait 13 ans que tu m'appartiens d'une certaine façon… **ajouta-t-il aussi nerveux qu'elle.

– **Tu… Peux répéter ?** sourcilla Leah en se tournant vers lui.

– **Monsieur et Madame Black ! On n'a pas toute la journée !** s'impatienta le juge.

– **Navré Monsieur le juge !** s'exclama Jacob en se ressaisissant.

– **Bien…** reprit le juge alors que Leah continuait à fixer Jacob. **Vous souhaitez donc annuler votre mariage au motif que… Vous étiez sous l'influence de l'alcool lorsque vous avez signé vos vœux il y a treize ans, si bien que vous n'aviez pas conscience de ce que vous faisiez et que… Vous n'avez découvert qu'hier que vous étiez mariés ?**

– **Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, c'est exact, Votre Honneur… **acquiesça le représentant de Leah.

– **Je suppose donc que le mariage n'a pas été consommé…**

– **Il l'a été votre Honneur !** intervint Jacob sans sourciller.

– **Qu-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Jacob ? **s'exclama Leah, épouvantée par l'action de son ami.

Malgré son envie de la regarder, Jacob resta focaliser sur l'homme de Loi.

– **Leah et moi-même avons eu plusieurs fois des rapports après notre mariage, Monsieur le juge. **

– **Est-ce vrai Madame Black ?** questionna ce dernier en constatant son étonnement.

Leah n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse déclarer au pire moment possible leur liaison passée. Il avait été celui qui lui avait interdit d'en parler et qui refusait d'envisager la possibilité que leur "amitié améliorée" puisse évoluer treize ans auparavant, et là, il se servait de tout cela dans un but que Leah même ne parvenait pas à saisir.

– **Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?** souffla-t-elle la gorge nouée, se sentant déboussolée et surtout trahie.

– **Parce que tu es ma femme et qu'il n'est pas question que tu en épouses un autre,** répondit-il le plus simplement du monde, alors qu'il l'avait appris pas plus tard que la veille.

– **Mais tu… Tu ne peux pas…**

– **Madame Black, répondez à la question !** insista le juge. **Et je vous rappelle que vous êtes ****devant un tribunal et donc sous serment. Avez-vous oui ou non eu des rapports sexuels avec Monsieur Black ici présent après votre union ?**

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et elle baissa la tête, défaite.

– **J'ignorais qu'on était mariés à l'époque… Tout comme j'ignorais que tu puisses me planter un couteau dans le dos de cette manière ! **rugit-elle en relevant la tête, hors d'elle.

– **Contentez-vous de répondre à la question, Madame Black !** la réprimanda le juge.

– **Oui ! Oui, on a couché ensemble… Vous êtes satisfaits ?**

– **Dans ce cas, je dois vous annoncer que ce fait change la donne. Ce n'est plus une simple annulation qu'il vous faut, mais un divorce,** expliqua le juge.

– **Quoi ? Mais je… Je dois me marier dans deux jours !** protesta Leah.

– **Dans ce cas, vous devrez reporter ce projet à plus tard, car même si ce mariage à été conclu avec la plus grande désinvolture, il n'en reste pas moins officiel aux yeux de la loi.**

Leah se sentit tout à coup vidée de toute énergie. Elle ignorait comment annoncer la nouvelle à Paul et surtout au reste de sa famille, qui attendait avec impatience les noces de la jeune femme.

– **J'espère que tu es fier de toi…** cracha-t-elle, au bord des larmes, sans adresser un regard à celui qui venait de briser son rêve.

Jacob perdit un peu son assurance et regretta tout à coup l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire. Ça lui avait semblé être une bonne idée sur le coup, mais en voyant la réaction de son amie, il en doutait à présent.

Totalement anéantie, la jeune femme sortit du tribunal et se dirigea machinalement vers sa voiture. Jacob la rattrapa rapidement pour s'excuser.

– **Leah, attends !**

Elle se raidit en entendant la voix de Jacob et une colère sourde l'envahit. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et lui fit face en serrant les poings, bien décidée à lui dire sa façon de penser.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, maintenant ? Tu ne pense pas m'avoir causé assez de torts comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que j'annule mon mariage avec Paul et que je me comporte comme ton épouse pendant que tu continueras à fricoter avec Bella ? Tu veux me voir malheureuse pour le reste de mes jours, c'est ça ?** demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Jacob s'arrêta net et la regarda d'un air indigné.

– **Non ! Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?**

– **Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vouloir jouer les maris possessifs, alors ? POURQUOI est-ce que tu m'as fait ce coup foireux ? Je croyais… Je pensais que tu étais mon ami et que les amis respectaient les décisions des autres… Et maintenant, il va falloir que j'explique à mon fiancé, à ma famille, que je ne pourrai pas… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire, Jacob ? On s'est ruinés pour ces foutus préparatifs ! J'ai mis toute mon énergie, tout mon cœur pour réaliser le mariage de mes rêves, et tu as tout foutu en l'air ! Tout !**

Jacob sentit la culpabilité transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau. Il s'était montré égoïste et à cause de son attitude, Leah en pâtirait sérieusement.

– **Je suis désolé… J'ai agi stupidement, je l'avoue, mais je ne peux pas te laisser épouser Paul sans rien dire et si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'ai fait, on sait tous les deux que tu n'en aurais fait qu'a ta tête…**

– **Mais tu n'as pas à choisir qui je dois épouser ou non ! Et si tu crois sincèrement que ton petit numéro va m'empêcher de m'unir à lui, tu t'es mis le doigt dans l'œil ! J'obtiendrai le divorce, et ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais je l'aurai, et tu peux être sûr qu'une fois que je ne serai plus Madame Black, non seulement je me ferai un plaisir de devenir Madame Lahote, mais en plus je te ferai cracher tout ton fric pour que tu m'organises mon mariage ! Tu voulais ****que j'ouvre les yeux, je l'ai fait. Notre amitié est définitivement morte et enterrée,** claqua-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Jacob resta sans voix en la regardant partir d'un air médusé. Jamais elle ne lui avait dit des paroles aussi dures. Certes, il avait frappé fort devant le juge, mais de là à ce qu'elle lui dise ça… Venait-il vraiment de la perdre ? Comment remédier à tout ça ? En avait-il seulement envie ? Car dès qu'il pensait à Paul, impossible de regretter ce qu'il venait de faire.

...

Leah fit deux fois le tour de la ville avant de rentrer chez elle, retardant le plus possible le moment où elle devrait annoncer à Paul qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'épouser à cause de Jacob. Rien que de songer à ce dernier lui tenaillait le cœur Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu tomber si bas. Certes, il n'aimait pas Paul et il était persuadé qu'elle commettait une erreur en l'épousant, mais il lui avait semblé qu'il avait fini par respecter son choix. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ses véritables motivations avant de décider, lorsqu'elle se gara dans le parking de son immeuble, que tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Jacob lui avait déclaré la guerre au tribunal et elle était bien décidée à le lui faire payer, par tous les moyens possibles.

Elle aperçut directement Paul en descendant. Ce dernier avait la mine sombre.

– **Mon avocat vient de m'appeler.**

– **Je suis vraiment désolée…** s'excusa-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes. **Je n'aurai jamais cru que… Jacob…**

– **Vous avez couché ensemble.**

– **C'était il y a des années, Paul… Avant même qu'on ne se rencontre… Ça ne voulait absolument rien dire…** _Du moins pour Jacob…_ se retint-elle d'ajouter.

– **Alors pourquoi je ne l'apprend que maintenant ?**

– **Justement parce que ça n'avait aucune importance ! Je ne repensais même plus à cette histoire avant que cet enfoiré ne la remette sur le tapis !** mentit-elle.

– **Mais j'aurais du le savoir, Leah !** s'emporta-t-il tout a coup.** J'étais en droit de le savoir, on va se marier bon sang !**

– **Je ne t'ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit sur ta vie sexuelle avant moi, parce que je me fiche complètement de ce qui s'est passé ! Et tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça non plus, alors non, j'estime que j'avais le droit de garder ça pour moi ! C'est pas comme si je t'avais trompé avec lui ou fait quoi que ce soit du genre pendant que nous étions ensemble !** martela Leah. J**e comprends que tu m'en veuilles à cause de cette histoire de mariage à Vegas dont je n'ai même pas le souvenir, mais ne mélange pas tout, s'il te plaît !**

– **Je mélange tout parce que ce foutu détail qui n'a soit disant pas d'importance est en train de tout gâcher, Leah ! De toute façon, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, ton meilleur ami a toujours trouvé le moyen de tout gâcher !**

– **Il ne nous empêchera pas de nous marier, Paul !** rétorqua Leah. **Dès que j'aurai obtenu le divorce, on planifiera de nouveau notre mariage…**

– **Ces trucs la prennent énormément de temps ! Qui sait si on pourra se marier cette année…**

– **Alors on se mariera l'année prochaine !**

Paul soupira, exaspéré avant de se diriger vers le mini bar de leur cuisine sans un mot.

– **Ne le laisse pas nous séparer, Paul… Il n'attend que ça… C'est ce qu'il veut et je refuse de lui donner cette satisfaction ! **tonna-t-elle en le suivant.

– **Ce n'est pas mon intention, mais j'ai besoin de digérer tout ça,** expliqua-t-il en se servant un verre de whisky.

– **Je vois… **souffla-t-elle tristement. **Je serai dans la chambre. J'ai beaucoup de coups de fil à passer pour tout annuler et beaucoup d'explications à donner à nos familles… Viens me voir quand tu auras tout… Digéré…**

Paul acquiesça avant d'avaler son verre cul sec. Il cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait son énervement, mais le fait était qu'il avait des envies de meurtre en pensant à Jacob Black et qu'il regrettait de s'être contenter de lui casser le nez la veille.

Le premier coup de fil que Leah eut à passer fut sans contexte le plus difficile. Elle eut du mal à supporter la déception et les reproches faits par sa mère.

– **Je t'avais dit que ce Jacob Black ne valait rien de bon ! Depuis que vous êtes petits, il t'a poussé à ne faire que de mauvaises choses ! C'est à cause de lui que tu as abandonné tes études pour "suivre ta passion pour la photographie" et regarde où tu en es, maintenant ? Tu as 31 ans, tu as à peine de quoi gagner ta vie seule et qui plus es, tu te retrouves mariée à un raté !**

Une partie de Leah voulut défendre Jacob et leur choix de vie. Il était celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu, envers et contre tous, et il était l'un des rares à lui donner l'impression d'être réellement en vie quand elle était avec lui, mais sa trahison du jour avait brisé bien plus que leur amitié.

Elle avait conscience que treize années auparavant, si elle avait eu cette discussion avec sa mère, elle aurait sûrement balayé ses critiques d'un revers de la main, car à une époque, rien ne lui avait fait plus plaisir que de se savoir mariée à son meilleur ami. A cette époque, elle était persuadée qu'ils se suffisaient à eux-même et que tant qu'ils partageraient tout ensemble, elle pourrait n'être heureuse qu'avec ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner.

Leur relation avait toujours été ambiguë, un mélange d'amour et d'amitié qui tournait la tête de la jeune femme et lui donnait des ailes. Avec Jacob, ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups et chacune de leurs aventures et de leurs expériences les avait rapprochés et soudés. Quant au sexe avec lui… C'était tout bonnement magique. Malheureusement, Ils n'avaient que dix huit ans, et après deux ans d'amitié améliorée, Jacob avait pris la décision d'aller voir ailleurs. De faire d'autres expériences avec d'autre personnes, et il avait fait promettre à Leah de je jamais mentionner ce qui s'était passé entre eux et de faire comme si de rien n'était, de peur qu'ils ne détruisent leur amitié.

Elle avait accepté et s'était rangée à ses arguments à contrecœur, allant jusqu'à lui faire croire que cette décision avait été prise d'un commun accord, et elle avait finalement réussi à trouver un semblant de bonheur avec Paul lorsqu'il remit tout ça sur le tapis…

– **Leah ! Est-ce que tu vas parler, oui ?** s'énerva sa mère au téléphone, ce qui sortit la jeune femme de tes pensées.

– **Pardon… Tu disais ?**

– **Je te demandais ce que tu comptais faire, maintenant ! Te connaissant, tu vas sûrement te jeter dans les bras de ce moins que rien qui ne t'a jamais rien apporté de bon… Quand je pense que tu t'es mariée avec lui et que tu as eu la bêtise de consommer ton mariage ! Attends que ton père soit au courant !**

– **Maman…**

– **Et ce pauvre Paul, il doit être anéanti… Bon sang, Leah, tu fais vraiment tout de travers !**

– **Maman…**

– **Mon Dieu, et que va penser sa famille ? Que va-t-on dire aux invités ?**

– **Maman !** s'époumona Leah, n'y tenant plus. **Nous leur dirons que nous avons eu un léger contretemps, mais mon mariage avec Paul est toujours d'actualité ! J'ai bien l'intention de divorcer au plus vite et de rayer Jacob de ma vie une fois pour toutes !**

– **Ah ! Tu parles enfin comme une vraie Clearwater !**

– **Ouais…** soupira tristement Leah. **Tu avais raison, finalement… J'ai laissé Jacob diriger ma vie bien trop longtemps…**

– **Je n'aime pas te savoir triste, mais je pense qu'il fallait ça pour que tu ouvres les yeux sur ce garçon. Je me charge de prévenir les invites, ne t'en fait pas, ils ne sauront pas les détails,** ajouta Sue.

– **Merci, Maman… Je te laisse, je dois encore appeler les parents de Paul…**

– **D'accord, à très vite ma chérie !**

Leah raccrocha le téléphone après avoir dit au revoir à sa mère et alla se chercher un petit remontant dans la cuisine afin de pouvoir affronter sa future belle-mère.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver Paul dans la pièce principale et son cœur se serra en songeant qu'il lui faudrait sûrement un petit moment avant que son fiancé ne lui pardonne l'affront qu'il avait subi à cause d'elle.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, remontée une nouvelle fois contre Jacob, et se creusa les méninges afin de trouver quelque chose pour lui faire payer sa trahison et lui faire comprendre que toute réconciliation était désormais impossible entre eux. Elle eut soudain un éclair de génie après son troisième verre de whisky sec. Prenant son téléphone, elle composa le numéro de la personne qui, elle en était persuadée, ferait vivre à Jacob un enfer dès qu'elle saurait la vérité au sujet de sa situation maritale.

– **Salut, Black Swan, c'est Leah… Dis, avant que tu n'aies une crise cardiaque parce que je te téléphone, est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir, quand tu sortiras du boulot ? J'ai besoin de ton aide pour faire une surprise à Jake…**


End file.
